Strawberry Panic Episode 1 Reunion
by Nagisa452
Summary: *Continues from the ending of first season* Nagisa has returned to Miator as a fifth year. Tamao still sadned by the outcome of the Etoile Election, tries to continue a happy friendship with Nagisa


Strawberry Panic Fan Fiction

Episode: 27

"Reunion"

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan." Tamao says behind

the door of her dormroom. "Tamao-chan…I'm sorry…

if I hurt your feelings, but…" Nagisa says." No…its ok, I know that you love Shizuma-sama, but I thought…that we might be more than best friends." Tamao says. Then Tamao opens the door and sees Nagisa begin to cry." T-Tamao-chan, I'm sorry!" Nagisa says as she hugs Tamao. Tamao then brings her back to her bed. "Nagisa-chan, please stay. Miator is nothing without you. Chiyo-chan, Hikari-chan, Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan, everyone will miss you brought happiness to my life and made Astraea Hill a more enjoyable place. So thank you Nagisa-chan." Tamao says

Nagisa wipes her eyes and looks at Tamao." I will…I will stay, here besides Shizuma-sama says that I should. She will visit me everyday" Nagisa says. "Well then goodnight, Nagisa-chan"

The next day, Tamao wakes up early to go walking by the lake. "I wonder if Nagisa-chan will go eat breakfast this morning or will she go eat breakfast with Shizuma-sama?"

Tamao asks herself as she stands by the lake, starring at the calm, still water. An hour later she returns to her dorm, to find Nagisa still asleep." hehe, she still a cute sleeping face… Na-gi-sa-chan, wa-ke up-." Tamao says as she tickles Nagisa's face. "Ahhh…Tamao-chan! I told you to stop teasing me like that!" Nagisa says as she yells at Tamao. "I'm sorry, but your sleeping face is just so cute." Tamao replies laughing at Nagisa. "ehhh, Tamao-chan you've really got to stop doing that." Nagisa says smiling at Tamao. " hey Nagisa-chan, would you like to go get some breakfast together?" Tamao asks." sure Tamao-chan, afterwards I'm going to go meet Shizuma-sama at the greenhouse." Nagisa replies. "Oh, ok… well have fun Nagisa-chan." Tamao says trying to hide her jealousy behind her smile.

On their way to the cafeteria, Tamao and Nagisa run into the newly elected étoiles, Kanahono Hikari and Otori Amane. "Good morning Etoile-sama." Tamao and Nagisa say as they greet their friends. "Uhm, how are you two doing? Its good to have you back Nagisa-chan." Hikari says as she greets them back. "Thank you Hikari-chan, and how are you doing Amane-sama?" Nagisa asks. "I'm doing fine Nagisa-kun. Thank you for asking, that was a little unexpected… back there at the Etoile Elections." Amane responds. "Yeah…at first it was a little unexpected but now I'm happy that Shizuma-sama and me are together." Nagisa says. "We're all very happy that you have returned." Hikari says. "Thank you, Hikari-chan. Well guess we better get going, right Tamao-chan." Nagisa says as she turns to Tamao. "Yes we better get going. Goodbye Etoile-samas'." Tamao says as she grabs Nagisa by the wrist and they both run to the Cafeteria. When they enter, Chiyo runs to Nagisa and greets her. "Good morning, Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo says. "Good morning Chiyo-chan, how are you doing?" Nagisa says as she greets Chiyo. "I'm doing great, Nagisa-oneesama. I hope that you will come with us to the lounge after breakfast." Chiyo asks Nagisa in excitement. "Uhm, sorry Chiyo-chan, I'm going to meet Shizuma-sama after breakfast." Nagisa apologizes. So then the three of them sit down at a table and wait for one of the Etoiles' to say the prayers. "Etoile Kanahono Hikari, will you say the prayers?" asks the head sister. "Yes, Dear lord we thank you for this meal, please nourish our souls, as we eat this meal, Amen." After Hikari finished, everyone began eating.

An hour later, Nagisa began walking to the greenhouse. She had in her hand, a basket with sandwiches that Nagisa made at breakfast. "Hello, Nagisa." Shizuma said as she greets Nagisa. "Shizuma-sama. I brought some sandwiches for you." Nagisa says as she hands Shizuma the basket that was in her hand. "Thank you Nagisa, that was very thoughtful. So how did you sleep last night? Did tell Suzumi-san that you are staying at Miator? Shizuma asked as she opened the basket and brought out one of the sandwiches. "Yes I did, Tamao-chan was very happy that I was staying with her." Nagisa responded. "That's good. I would like it if you stayed here so that you can finish your year here. It's too bad that I have already graduated, but at least I have my villa. I hope that someday you can stay a day or two with me there Nagisa." Shizuma says as she begins eating the sandwich. "I would love to Shizuma-sama; I just hope that Tamao-chan will be ok. I feel like I've hurt…" Nagisa says as Shizuma interrupts. "Nagisa, I think she'll be fine. But if you're worried, when we're done walking, you should go check up on her." Shizuma says. "Thank you, Shizuma-sama. It's good to see you." Nagisa says as she hugs Shizuma. "Your welcome, my little Nagisa." Shizuma says as they both begin walking by the lake.

Later that day, Tamao was walking back to her dorm room, she saw Nagisa standing by the gate. Then Nagisa saw Tamao and ran over to her. "Tamao-chan! Hey Tamao-chan! How was your class?" Nagisa asked. "Oh was ok. I just got out of the Poetry Club, hey would like you like to go get some lunch or… are you going to meet Shizuma-sama?" Tamao asked with a sense of sadness in her voice. "Actually she told me that I should hangout with you." Nagisa replies trying to cheer Tamao up. "And I wanted to be with you, Tamao-chan." Nagisa continues. Tamao began to cry but with a smile on her face. "Nagisa-chan!" Tamao says as hugs Nagisa in joy.

While Nagisa and Tamao began walking to the lounge they met their best friend, Chikaru. "Nagisa-san. Tamao-san. It's good to see you both. Nagisa how are you feeling?" Chikaru asks. "I'm doing much better, now that I'm with my friends." Nagisa says as she looks at Tamao. "Hehe, you two really are good friends aren't you? Nagisa-san what happened at the Etoile Election? It was a little unexpected." Chikaru asks in curiosity. "Well I was…confused at first because, Shizuma-sama told me to forget about her, but when she came for me…I just couldn't deny me feelings anymore. Oh I'm sorry Tamao-chan…but." Nagisa says still looking at Tamao. "No it's ok, it couldn't be helped, but it's ok, we're still friends and I'm fine with that." Tamao says as she smiles at Nagisa trying to hide her sadness. "Well, I'm glad that you two are still best friends. So where are you two going?" Chikaru asks. "We're going to the lounge for lunch; would you like to come with us Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa asks. "Oh yes, thank you." Chikaru says

Meanwhile at Shizuma's villa, Shizuma and Miyuki talk about what they are going to do. "Well Shizuma, are you going to get a job? Because I think I found the perfect one for you." Miyuki says smiling at Shizuma. "What is it?" Shizuma asks. "Miator is in need of a new head-sister. If you become a sister, then you'll be able to see Nagisa-san everyday." Miyuki says she hands the registration form to Shizuma. "That's, not a bad idea. That way I could see Nagisa everyday, and I can watch over her." Shizuma says. "Ok Miyuki, I will go down to Miator tomorrow and register to become the head-sister." Shizuma finished as she begins to smile at the idea of being able to see Nagisa everyday at Miator. "Don't worry Nagisa; I'm going to make sure that no one will take you from me." Shizuma says as she begins filling out the form.

Back at the lounge, Nagisa, Tamao, and Chikaru finished eating. "Oh I don't think I can eat anymore." Nagisa says she leans back to relax. "Hehe, you sure did eat a lot, Nagisa-san." Chikaru said as she looks at the three empty plates in front of her. "Hehe, is that so wrong?" Nagisa says as tries to hide her embarrassment. "It's ok Nagisa-chan, on no, it's getting late. Curfew will be soon; well it was good seeing you again Chikaru-sama." Tamao said as she began standing up. "Thank you for inviting me Tamao-san, oh and Nagisa-san, I'm glad that you are staying here at Miator." Chikaru says as she begins to stand. "Goodnight Chikaru-sama." Nagisa and Tamao say as they head back to their dorm rooms. "Goodnight Nagisa-san. Tamao-san." Chikaru says she heads to her other friends, Remon and Kizuna.

Back at the Strawberry Residence, Nagisa begin getting in bed as Tamao came up to her. "Nagisa-chan, see you in the morning." Tamao says as she hold's Nagisa's hand. "Goodnight Tamao-chan and thank you for still being my best friend. "Nagisa says as she looks at Tamao smiling. Tamao looks at Nagisa and says. "Your welcome, Nagisa-chan."

End of episode 1


End file.
